Mass Effect: Rey's Story
by Marioninja1
Summary: Rey's main story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Rey, a Salarian. I used to be a C-Sec officer, but I resigned, and now I operate on the other side of the law being a Merc. This story begins with me getting into an elevator after going to Chora's Den.

"Hold that elevator!" An Asari yelled, running at me She had pale-blue skin, and facial-markings not unlike those of the Councilwoman Asari. When she got into the elevator, she pulled me down onto the floor not a second before two gunshots flew where my head was. "I am Kendra, a wanted woman. The pro-Turian group Hercules wants to kill me because I know of their plan to kill the council and take over.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"They will want to kill you too. Now you have to take me along, because I know of the weapons and resources, among other things, that Hercules will use against you. I messaged your crew what I told you, so they will want to help me too." Kendra said.

"Hmm...very Salarian tactics. Let's get to the Allure." I said. The Allure was my ship.

"Who's that, boss?" Nora asked.

"Kendra, the Asari that sent you those messages. All of us have bounties on our heads, don't we?" I asked.

"We do." Enigma said. Enigma was an odd human: he had a code similar to the kind Justicars use, and his armor was styled like a Turian's. "You could have hired us."

"Would we have accepted?" Nora asked.

"No. We don't do suicidal odds missions." Old said. "Child, are we really going to help this Asari?"

"Why wouldn't we? Killing her won't help." I said.

"Thank you all for helping me. Where are we going?" Kendra asked.

"Omega." I said. Nora had found a picture of Jeff 'Joker' Moreau on the extranet, and ever since she had a crush on him: she looked at the picture on her omni-tool before setting off.

"Captain." Enigma nodded.

"Do you want to talk, or listen?" I asked.

"Whichever you prefer." Enigma said.

"I'll talk, then. I know of the growing discomfort with Kendra aboard. But I'm not going to just shoot her out the airlock and be done with it." I said.

"That wouldn't fix the current situation, nor help it." Enigma said. "The bounties aren't high-paying, so only inexperienced new-guys will try to kill us."

"Do you have any problems you'd like to talk about?" I asked.

"The dossier I gave you on my previous jobs, my skills as a biotic, and what pay I prefer should tell you all you need. It's more than most know." Enigma said.

"It was more vague than I like. You don't want to talk about your past? Mindoir couldn't have been good for your psyche." I said.

"If I did talk about myself the moniker 'Enigma' would not apply to me very well." Enigma said.

"What do you think about Kendra?" I asked.

"The bitch that put all of our heads on a chopping-board?" Old asked. "I'm trying to figure out your reasoning, child, but two and two aren't making four right now."

"What would you do, throw her out of the airlock?" I asked.

"Throw her corpse out the airlock, maybe. Unless there's a huge pot of gold at the end of this rainbow I would just lay low and let this blow over." Old said.

"Really? There's going to be fighting, and you want to hide? Aren't you a Krogan, the legendary vicious fighters?" I asked.

"I am a vicious fighter, child, but only with reason. I feel every kill I make, and loathe it if it's a waste. Life is more precious than you will ever know. Seeing several stillborn children of mine taught me that." Old said

"I-I'm...sorry." I said.

"Don't be, child. You're the Captain. You see things all 'big picture', while I only see things with a short-range tunnel-vision. It comes with being a Krogan" Old said.

"Kendra? I see no problem with her being aboard. Most think of Quarians as thieves and beggars, but it doesn't make it true." Nora said. "I've learned to not take things at face-value."

"So, how's the ship handling?" I asked.

"The Allure is the best ship I've been on, except the Flotilla. It works better than the first day I piloted it, boss." Nora said. "I'm proud that I bear the ship's title in my name."

"I'm happy you are" I smiled. Nora's whole name was Nora'Tasi vas Allure, after being disowned and exiled from the Migrant Fleet.

"So, Captain, this is Omega? Why are we not going off-ship?" Kendra asked.

"My crew always has a meeting before going on-shore, to make sure we are all on the same page." I answered, leading her to the Comm room. Once everyone got there, we began the meeting. The room was shaped like a rectangle, with a long rectangular table in the middle of the room. I sat at the head of the table with Mick (the Turian second-in-command and doctor) sitting opposite of me. Mick's name wasn't really 'Mick', but he liked the shortened version of his name.

"So, Captain, this is Kendra? It's a pleasure to meet you. I was busy doing research when you arrived. What is the plan, Rey?" Mick asked.

"I was hoping to get some news, maybe see if we could get rid of the bounties on us." I said.

"We could go to Aria for help." Enigma said.

"There's no way she would consider it. Too much to do, not enough time to help out a band of freaks like us." Old said.

"Maybe she'd help if we had something she wanted too." Enigma said. "Recently, Aria ordered a very expensive custom gun. The ship never made it to Omega."

"E, you didn't." I said. Enigma pulled a very costly-looking and customized gun out.

"Win the war before it begins." Enigma said, his voice mechanized by the breather over the helmet he never took off.

"You're going to get us killed!" Nora said.

"I can dispatch of the evidence if need be." Enigma said, the severity of his words not masked by his breather.

"Let's let E try to get Aria's help that way, but only him. If he dies, we hire a new squad member. Okay, Captain?" Mick asked.

"It's harsh, but fair." I said. "Crew...dismissed!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Enigma? It's been a long time." Aria said.

"I will get straight to business." Enigma said. "I have the pistol you ordered."

"How? The ship that was delivering it was dest...kill this piece of shit!" Aria yelled. The Batarian guard pulled out a pistol, but Enigma was quicker. Enigma ducked under the guard's gun and hit him in the gut, grabbed his gun, and used him as a shield. The other guards shot the Batarian twice before Enigma used throw on one guard and pull on another, one flying into the bar below and the other flying into a wall, his spine snapping on impact.

"You will help us, or I will kill you." Enigma said, shooting the Batarian in the head. He aimed the gun at Aria.

"What do you need?" Aria asked. She hadn't moved from her position sitting on the couch.

"I am surprised that worked" Kendra said when we got aboard the Allure.

"She has a soft-spot for Enigma, it seems." Mick said

"She took the bounties down, as well as where the main base was." Enigma said

"I know eezo can cause problems, but you got the worse of them, child. Aria'll kill you if she sees you again." Old said.

"She tells me that every time I visit Omega." Enigma said.

"Is your crew always this...opposing?" Kendra asked me.

"Only when a human goes off and does some stupid shit like this." Old said.

"If you had an idea, you should've told us." Enigma said.

"Are you saying I'm stupid, Human?!" Old yelled, jumping up and knocking his chair down.

"Maybe you could figure that out yourself, Krogan." Enigma said.

"Stand down!" I ordered. Old reluctantly sat down. "We're mostly safe now. We need to weaken Hercules."

"I know where several bases are. We could gradually go from little importance to higher importance." Kendra said.

"That's a solid plan. Thoughts, Captain?" Mick asked.

"Tell me where a small one is later. Right now, we need to stock up and rest. Crew...dismissed!" I said.

"Enigma, want to talk?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. I am worried about what the crew thinks of me." Enigma said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They don't see me as Enigma. They see me as a Human." Enigma said.

"You think they see you as xenophobic?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not xenophobic: I was raised by an Asari and Turian, Captain. If I was xenophobic I wouldn't see my parents every year, or be on this ship." Enigma said.

"You were raised by non-humans?" I asked.

"Yes. After Mindoir, they adopted me. My Asari mom taught me the value of life, and how everyone is equal. My Turian dad taught me how to use guns and my biotics. It was great." Enigma said. "My mom's a little harder to visit now, though. She's a Matriarch. Making an appointment is hell."

"What do you think about what happened during the meeting?" I asked Nora.

"Old is acting more like a younger Krogan." Nora said. "No offense, boss, but maybe he's taking his emotions out on E because of you."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Serving under a Salarian after the Genophage can't be easy. It's like...if I worked for a Geth." Nora said.

"I see. You think I should talk to him about it?" I asked.

"Not unarmed. I don't want you getting hurt. You are too valuable a resource." Nora said.

"Thanks I'd better go talk to Old." I said.

"Old, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm pissed." Old answered.

"I know you might be frustrated working under a Salarian, but-"

"I'm frustrated because of the Human putting us all at risk!" Old yelled.

"He's been on-ship for months. Why are you angry now?" I asked.

"We've never been this at-risk before, and pissing Aria off won't help us out after this!" Old said.

"We're mercenaries: we take things one day at a time." I said.

"I can see the next day, child, and it's full of death. _Our_ death. We need to prepare for the future. If you won't, I will." Old said

"Are you saying what I think you are?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you're unfit to be Captain, and that I'll take your position. By force, if I have to." Old said.

"You'd better be ready to back that up." Enigma said, ready to use his biotics. Old snapped, and tackled Enigma full-force. Enigma used the biotics before being tackled by Old, though, so the duo were fist-fighting in the air. The vicious fight was one-sided, however. Though Enigma was a good fighter, he couldn't stand up to a Krogan. Mick ran out of the lab, clothe in scientist clothing, and tried to stop the fighting, but only succeeded in getting knocked out when the couple fell to the ground.

"Stop it!" Kendra yelled, putting Old in stasis with her biotics. I helped her lift up Enigma, who had an injured arm and was bleeding. After Enigma was put in the infirmary I put Old in a cell I had (a safer-than-sorry addition.)

I went to see how Enigma was healing the next day, but instead I found a muscular Caucasian male with a scar on his left cheekbone and on the right side of his neck.

"Hello Captain." Enigma said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I have a couple bruises, some scrapes, and my armor is pretty broken up. I'd be more worried about Mick. 500-plus pounds landed on him." Enigma said

"I'm tough. I'm fine." Mick said. "No heavy lifting for either of us. We both need rest, too. A lot of muscles were hurt."

"He's sedated." Kendra explained.

"I'm going to go fix up my armor." Enigma said. "Thanks for fixing me up, Kendra."

"Hey, thanks for having my back." I said to Enigma.

"Anytime, Captain. You'd have mine." Enigma said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kill them!" The Captain yelled, before flying into the wall behind him and breaking his back. A guard shot at the intruders, but a Krogan charged from his cover and tackled him full-force, breaking his ribs and causing him to drown in his own blood.

"All clear, child." Old said, looking on the bodies for anything of value. "Heat-sinks, credits, and a new trophy. Nice." Old said, the 'trophy' a helmet.

"We're all clear here." Enigma said on the radio, leading team B through the other half of the facility.

"Thank you for letting me help." Kendra said.

"I still don't trust you. Just to make sure you know." Old said.

"You had no trouble eating the food I cooked last night. Three helpings, if I remember correctly." Kendra said, a small smile on her face.

"You try eating Mick's cooking every night. He doesn't know how to cook anything but Turian food, and even then he's only slightly better than a corpse!" Old said.

"What was this facility-" I began, before we opened the door to what the guards were protecting. A Drell in a tank with tubes in the back of his hands, the back of his head, and down his spine. The Drell was floating in a fetal position with a breather on his mouth and his eyes closed. Both the water and the Drell were blue.

"We need to get him out of there!" Kendra said, running over to the tank. As soon as she got near the Drell's eyes shot open and he began to scream, the breather falling off as he hit the glass and broke through it. He fell to the floor, coughing the blue liquid out over the floor. Kendra touched his shoulder when the Drell stopped coughing.

"Are you okay?" Kendra asked.

The Drell looked at her and slowly shook his head. "No."

Back on the Allure, Mick was doing a check-up on the Drell.

"He's fine, kind of. He has amnesia and his skin is blue." Mick said.

"They probably experimented on him." Old said.

"There were open holes all over his body. Where did they go?" I asked.

"Healed on their own." Mick said.

"My name is...Ronin." The Drell said.

"A ronin was a samurai with no master in Feudal Japan." Enigma said.

"I know how to kill people with years of training. I could kill every one of you if I so desired." Ronin said. "There are flashes of memories...places I've never been, people I know nothing of. It makes no sense. I wish to join, if only to learn my past."

"If you can fight, you can join." I said.

"How about you just recruit everyone we meet?" Old asked.

"I can hear you, Krogan." Ronin said.

"I wish someone else would. A traitor, now this freak? Why didn't I get the memo where Rey told everyone the ship would go to hell?" Old said.

"Old, you're wearing out your welcome." Enigma said.

"I've been on this ship longer! I've been alive longer! You have no right to say that!" Old yelled.

"I can do as I please, Old." Enigma said. "People want you dead, and you need people to watch your back. No one will protect you if you talk down to them!"

"Nobody can stop me!" Old yelled.

"Bullshit! There's thousands that want to kill you, and I can't keep taking the bounties off of your head." Enigma said.

"What do you mean by that, Human?" Old asked.

"I look out for us by taking down bounties being sent out on the extranet. I'm thinking of letting some for Old slip." Enigma said.

"Why didn't you take the bounties from Hercules down?" Kendra asked.

"I tried, but they had extremely advance anti-hacker defenses." Enigma said.

"Why didn't we know about this?" I asked.

"I figured it best not to tell everyone how many toes we step on." Enigma said.

"We'll talk later...there's been some crazy things going on today. Dismissed!" I said.

"Captain, I need to talk." Ronin said. "I've been contemplating my existence, and, if it comes down to it, I want you to sacrifice me."

"What? Why are you thinking about things like that?" I asked.

"I believe the galaxy is like a giant pond; every person a stone. Every time someone does something, they cause ripples in the pond. Some ripples are bigger, others barely make a ripple. Inaction is the wind: it causes ripples, though no one did anything to cause it. Though some ripples can go over some, ripples still happen, and the dirt below-history, memory, the afterlife-records it. I am a boulder because of my creation. If found out, I will be tested on and experimented on until I die." Ronin said.

"I think you need to ponder existence more. My top priority isn't finding a suicide mission or getting you killed: it's topping Hercules." I said.

"That may very well be a suicide mission." Ronin said as I left.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are your, um, rules on...fraternization, Captain?" Kendra asked.

"We're not a military ship, Kendra. There's no rules on fraternization. Why?" I asked

"I, uh, don't know how he feels about me, but...I have grown quite fond of Enigma." Kendra said, embarrassed.

"The mysterious man always gets the girl." I chuckled. "You'll have to wait until the mission's over, but not because of _my_ rules. Enigma has a highly-modified code not unlike those of the Justicar. We call it the Humanicar code, but Enigma hates that we do."  
I said.

"I...see. Do you think he likes me?" Kendra asked.

"I wouldn't know. Enigma keeps most of his thoughts to himself." I said.

"Would you ask him?" Kendra asked, hopeful that I would say yes.

"Sure." I smiled. "Anything for a friend."

"So...Enigma. Want to talk about anything?" I asked.

"I sense you want to ask me something, Captain." Enigma said. He was working out, lifting weights without any of his armor on (instead, he had the Alliance plainclothes I had bought for him a while back.)

"Well...I do have something I want to ask you about. You know I don't have any rules on fraternization, and a certain girl likes you..." I said, waiting for him so suddenly stand up and confess his love for a girl.

"I know Kendra likes me." Enigma said simply, no emotions changing his face whatsoever.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Just because I don't voice all I know doesn't mean I don't know it. Whenever Kendra looks at me she drifts off into a day-dream." Enigma said.

"When do you two see each other?" I asked

"She helps me out when my L2's give me a migraine." Enigma said.

"Why don't you just go to Mick and get some pain meds?" I asked

"I've had a hard life, Captain. My parents were killed by Batarians, and, when they arrived, Alliance medics filled me up full of sedatives. As soon as I take any pain meds I start seeing Mindoir again. I still have scars on my feet from running on broken glass, scars all over my body from shrapnel, and this one-" Enigma ran his index finger across the scar on his neck "from my first kill: a knife fight with a slaver. A stabbed him in the heart and he got a lucky swipe right before dying."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember." I said.

"It's good to remember. If you forget, everything will all happen again. If you remember the pain, suffering, and terror, you'll know what can happen and die before you'd let it happen again." Enigma said, and put his weights up. "You're the best Captain I've ever had."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Of all the hundreds I've worked for, none gave a damn about the crew, not really. But that's what makes you better than a Captain. You're a leader, through-and-through. I'd die for you, and I have no doubt the rest of the crew would too." Enigma said, and left.

"Child, I'm sorry for how I acted. It's below me to act like I did." Old said.

"You should probably be saying sorry to Enigma." I said.

"If he will, I will." Old said.

"Fair enough." I said with a shrug.

"Hey, boss. Where to?" Nora asked. I told her the coordinates to another base, a medium-sized one, and asked if she wanted to talk. "Anytime boss. Have you heard about Kendra falling for Enigma?"

"Yea-wait, how did you know? I just learned that." I asked.

"Girls talk, boss. This may surprise you, I know, but I _am_ a girl." Nora said sarcastically.

"Well, I helped Kendra out. Sort of. Enigma already knew about her liking him." I said.

"Men always think girls like him." Nora said.

"Maybe so, but girls always lead the man on." I said.

"True. I, personally, have never lead a man on." Nora said.

"And hopefully never will." I said. "How are you doing?"

"Great, actually. Ronin's kind of odd. Really deep." Nora said.

"He tell you that the galaxy's a giant pond yet?" I asked.

"Yes. It's very calming. His beautiful voice and light-blue skin... I was worried about this mission, but Ronin started to talking about his beliefs and I didn't worry anymore." Nora said

"Anyone else hear his beliefs?" I asked.

"He's told the whole team. Some liked it, like Kendra and I. Some told him to shut up. That was Old, of course." Nora said.

"So he's the team's heartthrob shaman?" I asked.

"No one's interested in him like that-and we already asked him if he was a shaman. He said 'I don't give out mescaline around campfires.'-but anyways, Ronin's more like a teacher, or a good therapist." Nora said.

"I think I need to talk to Ronin for a bit, to calm down." I said. "It was great talking to you."

"Better talking to you." Nora said.

"Hello, Captain." Ronin said. He was sitting on his bed with large amounts of crumpled up papers thrown all over the room. "Read on, if you feel so inclined." I picked one up and read the questions, names, and descriptions scribbled all over the front of the paper. It all related to one question: who was Ronin before?

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I cannot help myself with my own problems." Ronin said.

"Don't worry. We'll find out who you were. Hercules has to know." I said.

"I see...flashes-pictures? They are of a Drell I don't know, but know too well at the same time. It is me, but not me. I have lived a bad life. I think." Ronin said.

"You couldn't have been a bad person, Ronny. You've helped Nora calm down. and whatever you did back then doesn't matter. You choose your life, Ron. Life doesn't choose you." I said.

Ronin stood up."'Ronny'? I like it. More...'human.'" He put his hand out. "Thank you, Rey. I like to think of myself as the team therapist, and though I have no degrees and I won't betray patient confidentiality... Nora may or may not love you." Ronin said.

I took his hand. "I may or may not lever her too, then." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Children! Get your asses out here!" Old yelled through the intercom. Ronin and I ran as fast as e could to the front of the ship.

"Nora was shot out of the airlock! How long can she stay out there?" Mick asked, freaking out.

"Ronin!" Enigma yelled. He ran into the airlock and nodded, his armor fully repaired and ready for use. Ronin hit the switch and Enigma was shot out into space.

I was taking deep breathes, frantically trying to calm down and frantically failing. I saw Nora after some garbage floated out of the way. She was unconscious, but otherwise okay. Thank the damn maker the trash hadn't smashed her helmet! I took her arm and held her close for protection and for pleasure-I saw her as my little sister, in a way, and being taught by a Turian makes you put the good of the group before others. Having me fly the ship would endanger the mission. I used some of the zero-gravity training my step-father had made me learn, and used it to get back to the ship, my biotics assisting me when the training failed.

Everyone was looking out the windows, trying to see Enigma or Nora.

"They are in the airlock." Ronin said, and began the short (but seemingly eternal) process of opening the airlock. When the door opened, we saw Enigma holding Nora close, and vice-versa.

"Captain." Enigma nodded, not looking up. "Someone had to shoot her out of the airlock, as well as someone pushing her in. She hurt her leg, and she doesn't know who did it."

"It's only a sprain. I'll be better in a little while." Nora said. Old looked at Nora, the airlock button, Kendra, and drew his pistol. Kendra dodged his bullets, and Enigma drew his pistol, aiming it at Old.

"What the hell are you doing?" Enigma asked.

"Trying to kill the traitor." Old said. Mick pulled his pistol out and aimed it at Enigma too.

"The facts point to Kendra, E. You know how Turians work. The better of the group includes your corpse if you don't stop protecting the traitor" Mick said.

"Wait a minute!" I said, getting in-between the two feuding groups. "Ronin was with me, the others were where?"

"Armory. I was talking with Kendra." Enigma said.

"Extranet." Old said.

"Helping Enigma. He'd bought a new pistol, but he'd suffered a migraine working on it." Kendra said.

"Checking the supplies." Mick said.

"That's everyone. We have to trust each other, which means no fighting!" I said.

"Yes, sir." The whole crew said, all putting up their drawn weapons.

Everyone was geared up, ready to fight and win. Nora would stay on the ship while Kendra and Enigma would be in team B, led by Mick. I had Old in my party. The two teams were going to meet in the middle of the base, and then wipe out the rest of the operatives. Problem was, there were no operatives left.

"Captain, what's going on?" Enigma asked.

"I don't kn-" I was cut off by a tremendous shaking.

"Captain, the base is being picked up by a giant ship." Nora said over the radio.

"The doors are locked! It's a trap!" Old yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good job." Said a Turian. He was at the top of the stairs, looking down at us. He had chrome 'skin', with no facial markings. "We'll soon be at the main base.

"What is going on?" Kendra asked angrily.

"Your friend betrayed you. Right, Mick?" The Turian said.

"Bastard! You betrayed us!" I yelled.

"No, I was in Hercules before I met you." Mick said, walking up the stairs to the other Turian.

"I am Michael." The Turian said. "Leader of Hercules and winner of this battle. Of course, we've only crossed swords a few times, but I didn't want to force fights on such a small threat."

"You're a dead man. All of you are." Enigma said.

"You are in no position to make threats." Michael said before his head exploded.

"I think I am." Enigma said, holding his smoking pistol.

"Good shot." Old observed.

"Thank you." Enigma said.

"I guess that means I'm the new leader. I wanted to kill him, by the way." Mick said, and the base shuddered to a stop. "We're here. For old times' sake, I won't experiment on you. Kill them, quickly of course." Mick said, walking away.

I shot a floating guard, while Enigma made another guard's bones snap on a wall. Old punched a guard, sending him flying, while Kendra kept guards floating towards the mercy of my gun.

"Go! We'll clean up here." Enigma said. I was going to protest, but Old yelled at me to run. I stormed up the step, knocking a guard over the railing and into Ronin's range. I ran down the hall, to where Mick was sitting with a gun and a bomb. He quickly shot me in the leg, watching me as I fell to the ground in pain.

"Who could've guessed it'd come to this?" Mick asked.

"Why do you have a bomb?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I altered the data so this base would be marked as important." Mick said, ignoring me and using his pistol to gesture around the room. "Michael thought we'd just blow up the facility, killing us. I altered his orders, of course. He couldn't change his orders, he'd look unsure of himself, making it look like he was week. People would move in and kill him. He knew he was going to die and I'd take over, so he put this bomb here. We are all going to die soon."

"Why don't you turn it off?" I asked.

"You can't deactivate these kinds. He specifically chose this one because of that." Mick said.

"Why aren't you leaving then?" I asked.

"Michael had a dead-man switch on him. When he died, bombs put in the escape shuttles went off. Bastard." Mick said.

"So what? We're all going to die?" I asked angrily.

"Ye- wait...what happened to the gunfire?" Mick asked, and he fell back in his chair, a hole in his chest.

"There's your gunfire." Ronin said.

"Heh." Mick chuckled, struggling to get to his feet. "Let me tell you about yourself, Quinn...Ronin...whatever. You're a Drell, former leader of Hercules back when it was pro-alien, not just pro-Turian. You were put in that tank and infused with Asari DNA, so you could live very long. We let you in there, of course, so Michael could take over." Mick caughed up blue turian blood. "Here's an OSD of what will trigger your memory."

"Thank you." Ronin said before he snapped Mick's neck. He put the OSD audio in his omni-tool.

"I'm Quinn. If I am hearing this, the procedure went correctly. This word will restore my memories: erinnern." A Drell's voice said.

Ronin fell over and threw up. "How could I?...They were children! Rey, I have done terrible things..." Ronin was crying. The bomb's alarm went off. "Nora is waiting...leave me here... Leave me here!" Ronin yelled when I tried to help him up. "There is no way to atone for this..."

"O-okay. Goodbye Ronin." I said.

"Thank you...thank you all..." Ronin said as we left.

Nora flew as fast as possible once the crew were all inside the Allure.

"Where to, boss?" Nora asked.

"Anywhere but here." I said, sitting on the ground and rubbing medi-gel into my leg.

"I'm sorry, boss." Nora said. "Huh. A message from Ronin...?"

"Play it." I said, getting to my feet.

"I have had a flash of memory telling me of a medicine I made. It turns Quarian's atrophied immune systems into those of Vorcha-like inability to get sick. I have left one in a box under your pillow, Nora. If I do come back from this mission I will probably just destroy the pill, but I doubt I will come back. I have a bad feeling about this. I am sorry, but I cannot tell you how to make these. Now, Rey, tell Nora how you feel." Ronin said, and the picture went black.

"What just happened?" Nora asked, looking at me.

"I...I love you, Nora." I said. Nora put the ship on auto-pilot and stood up, hugging me around the waist. I put my hands on her hips.

"I love you too, bo...Rey." Nora said, and I kissed the top of her helmet.

"I'm happy something good happened today." I said.

"Me too." Nora said, and hugged me closer.

"Hey, rumors on the extranet say there's a human Spectre...I'll just go then. About time you two got together." Enigma said.

"I am sorry I aimed a gun at you, child." Old said to Kendra. "I am sorry I did so many things to you Enigma."

"I'm sorry too." Enigma said, shaking Old's hand.

"I forgive you." Kendra said, hugging the Krogan.

"Now, Humanicar, the mission is over. Go on a date with Kendra." Old said, leaving the room.

"Why not?" Enigma said, and he took his helmet off and kissed Kendra.


End file.
